


The Observer Effect 观察者效应

by racifer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我一向以为你能感觉得到每一道落在你身上的视线，你的一举一动都经过了精心计划。”</p>
<p>Shatner生来为人注目，但看着他的人是谁？Nimoy见到了出乎意料的事情，但他没有看到事实的全部。TOS时期，pre-slash，许多许多的渴望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observer Effect 观察者效应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Observer Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94979) by [my_daroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_daroga/pseuds/my_daroga). 



> 弃权声明：这事儿没发生过——就我所知。

我一向以为你能感觉得到每一道落在你身上的视线，而你的一举一动都经过了精心计划。我不知道为什么，因为你的表情、你的那些肢体语言总是那么夸张，没有人能有意识地让自己做到像你一样。也许这是你显而易见的自恋的表现；也许只是因为你是美丽的，即使我已经全然了解其中的每一分每一毫。

我压下自己的这阵荒谬而冲动的反应，这种男孩儿似的无意之“举”，我总是会晚半拍，直到那天站在了你的更衣室门外。你看，我清楚的很。我知道所有关于电梯和那件绿色衬衫的事情——是的，我知道，你现在都不愿意承认。我都了解。然而，看看你，朝每一个人忽闪着你那金色的睫毛，可笑地昭显着你无法忽视的存在。这种行径该是让人厌恶的，如果不是这，不知怎么，显得毫不做作，纯属自然。

但我那天晚上并不那么清醒，我以为所有人都已经回家了。所有人，就是说，除了哪个每周都换的性感女演员会留得晚些，你找的她或是她找的你。这种事久了，你已经熟知其中关窍，也不必先带她们出去吃晚餐。除了拍戏的时候，你和我并没有说过什么话，所以出于某种报复的心态，走过那扇没关严的门的时候我什么都没说，而是向里面看去，因为男人总是难以成熟到不被一丝亮光、几声低喘勾起好奇心。回头想想，我本该清楚你是一个人。我本该关上那扇门。但我庆幸自己没那么做。

没有人会真的那么美，至少，没有任何男人会像你一样美。而且你和所有人一样确信这一点。当我偷偷向屋内张望，发现只有你一个人在的时候，也许正是这让我挪不动脚步。我看着你慵懒地躺在便宜的赭石色沙发上，微微偏着头，让我只能看到四分之三的侧面。就好像你想让人看着，依旧在展示着你引人瞩目的能力，所以我站住了，猜想着我听到的究竟是什么声音，然后我注意到了你伸进裤子里的手。你的衣服解开了一半，绿色条纹衬衫敞开了几颗扣子，露出窄窄的一道光裸的胸膛和微凸的小腹。并且，还有，你闭着眼睛，睫毛安稳地歇在脸上，像是一幅画；你抬起的腿和裤子里的手让那片织物绷紧，让你的臀部线条清晰可辨。我不知道你是不是在想，所有这些事物加在一起就会值得人一看，然后我想到，不，这是个陷阱，是个恶作剧，我该趁着自己还能假装什么都没看见之前赶紧走了，免得被一群躲在暗处的人突然跳出来吓个半死。

但你又动作了起来，另一只手钻进衬衫下面摸索着，你的拇指擦过一边粉红色的乳头。为什么你不能等到回家再做呢？我想到，身体却已经靠在了门框上。走廊里很黑，我也不想弄出什么声响。我真的不应该像这样偷看一个男人，我不该这样偷看任何一个浑然不觉自己被看到了的人——偷窥不是我的癖好。或者至少我是这么想的。但你其实是知道我在这里的，是不是？你一定知道。总是得有人在看着你，否则你就活不下去了。

你的手在裤子里活动着，我暗暗为你不让我加入你的享乐而气恼；然后你抽出了手，解开裤子，飞快地把它们拽了下去。起初我以为你没有穿内裤，但我看到你也脱掉了它。一团衣物乱糟糟地堆在地板上，裤腿纠缠在一起。你没有脱掉袜子，也许这能让你保留一些独处的错觉。

我想知道你现在在想着谁，想象着是她把你握在手里，你半敞的衬衫只能让你裸露出来的部分更加明显。然后你坐了起来，一条腿屈起抵着沙发靠背，另一条腿伸直，姿势就像我幻想过的杂志内页的女郎一样，只是更凌乱些，但却越发诱惑迷人。你在想着的她是什么样子的？金发？棕发？肤色是白还是黑？她是有着一对豪乳还是平坦一片，像现在流行的那样？你找女人的口味并不固定，而且如果考虑到每一个人的话，你的品味也不算太好。我想你更在意她们是怎么看你的，而不是她们本身的长相。

你往手上吐了些唾沫，圆钝的手指握住阴茎，手掌滑上冠状沟的时候叹息了一声。现在你又在想着什么？你是在上面？在她身后？还是她骑着你？或者你就在这张沙发上，她的头发披散在你的腿间，你挺身顶进她的嘴里？你的幻想是很具体、像色情片一样有一些假的场景和情节，还是只是闪现的图像和感觉，一些片段和冲动？我想走进你的脑海里看看，不仅想知道你在想什么，还想知道你是怎么想的。是不是你的想法不仅和我，甚至和我所了解的其他人类都不一样。一定是的。我从没结识过像你一样显眼又独特的平凡之人。你所表现出的一切我都以为是普通而平常的，然而我却又未曾真正见到过。

你又往手上吐了一口，上下套弄的动作越发急促起来，拇指在顶端打着转；你的另一只手穿过下身卷曲的毛发，那让我不知怎么有些惊讶。如果从前让我幻想你的话，在我的想象中你会是没有任何体毛的。你喘息了一声，拽住了那儿的毛发，然后揉弄着一对睾丸，轻轻向下拉扯，给你的阴茎增加了一些张力。它比我想象中更大，勃起着，我本来想不顾你的骄傲自满和我的热切渴望，相信你制服裤的效果只是夸张而已，但事实摆在眼前。你的动作中有些无意识的成分，几乎要让我相信你真的以为自己是在独处了，但之后你轻轻呻吟了一声，你的手动得更快了，我知道这必然是一场表演。但你的目的我根本想不到，除非是为了让我留在这儿，为你着迷，虽然我还没有痴迷到去照顾我自己的勃起。你的动作十分自然，脑袋随着你越发高涨的兴奋而向后仰起。你的嘴微张成一个粉色的O形，不知怎么，我觉得这简直是整件事情中最下流的部分。

的确是的，直到你空闲着的那只手悄悄爬上了小腹，拂过胸膛，伸出一根食指插进了你的双唇中。你完美地包裹着它，吸吮舔弄，让它在你的嘴里滑进滑出不知多久，才终于依依不舍地放开了它，发出“啵”的一声湿润的轻响。然后，让我大喜过望的是，你的手指毫不迟疑地按在了腿间的某处。我看不见你在做什么，但你的屁股挺动的样子已经说明了一切问题，还有那声从你口中逸出的喘息。我着迷地盯着那只隐藏在你大腿之间的手，试图从那微小的动作中判断出它是在划圈还是在抽插，或者二者兼有。这还不是我所有的猜想，我站在那里，一动不动，再也无法思考，也无法再否认自己对此怀有兴趣。你的喘息声已经非常清晰了，两只手都动得越来越快，相互配合，你的快感展现得淋漓尽致，你的表情却又如此的纯真。我没办法再去揣测你在想些什么，不是因为缺乏想象力，只是因为我还没想清楚那对我来说意味着什么。

现在你在饥渴地操着你自己，我想你只用了一根手指，但，从你发出的细小的呻吟声来看，那可能已经足够了。你的手仍然很稳定，虽然上下活动的节奏已经乱了。你的眼睛紧紧闭着，脸上的表情几近痛苦，但你所有的表现都说明你正在经历着无比的欢愉。我想就是这时我开始意识到，你并不是在演戏。你一直都没有在做戏。你既被看着，却又没有被看着；也许这正是你需要一个观众的原因。你隐没在腿间的手粗暴地抽插着，撸动着阴茎的手急促地套弄着，那里因为沾染了口水和前液而闪着光，悸动着渴求高潮。而我几乎像你一样渴望你高潮，我等待着，屏住了呼吸。我生平从未像现在这样渴望着什么事情，也许是因为我无法控制这件事的发生，像你一样，对此无能为力，却又顽强地不肯就此放弃。

然后你射了，大张着嘴，双眼圆睁，身子向后仰起。白色的精液溅在你的胸口和肚子上，斑斑点点像是某种我读不出来的古老语言的文字。我想要。我需要高潮。我没办法挪动脚步，甚至直到你的呼吸渐渐平稳，伸手从后面去拿毛巾准备清理自己的时候。现在事态更加紧迫，我该走了，我该忘了我看到过你。我本可以明天回来假装什么都不知道地跟你打招呼，永远不该觉得那种文字也该落在我的身上。

但来不及了——我不记得自己出了什么声音，但你瞬间转过头看了过来。你脸上的表情——混合着惊讶-恐惧-懊丧——说明你根本不知道门是开着的。你还没有提上裤子，只穿着袜子，这忽然让你显得脆弱而无所适从，就好像是第一次被爸妈抓住在做什么羞耻的事儿似的。

然后你看见了我。你微微皱起了眉，也许你比我更了解那种古老的语言，因为你在我身上看到了什么，我在你身上却没有看到。你脸上的那种表情消失了，重又变回了我以为我了解的那个人，无论是不是穿着衣服。你舔了舔嘴唇，完全是无意识的反应，就好像从来没有被吓到一样。“我刚才想的就是你。”你说道，声音有些沙哑。我迈步进去，关上了门。


End file.
